kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Carte
Carte was a neighboring planet of Willarv. It was mysteriously destroyed in the year N5. Several characters in the webtoon who now live on Willarv had originally come from Carte, including Asha Rahiro, Mirha Simon, Urha Simon, and Lilia Shu. There were well over 20 million inhabitants on Carte before the sura attacks began in the year N5. Overview Carte seemed like a typical inhabited planet in that it had oceans, mountains, and forests. The daytime sky was pinkish purple, which turned to shades of orange during sunrise and sunset. The planet apparently only had one major city, Eos, and at least in that region, the trees and grass were also primarily purple, with occasional shades of pink. Carte apparently had only one school of magic, Eos Magic Academy. The planet seemed to be an ideal location for the Gandharva clan stronghold, which mostly consisted of water and ice. Compared to Planet Willarv, the Planet Carte water channel had a larger network, with up to 400 areas, but with consistent, unchanging geography. However, it had traps set in different places, which transported people to other locations. Asha Rahiro and her group somehow manage to travel from Willarv's water channel to Carte's water channel, likely due to Taraka's influence. She explains to Ran Sairofe that the channel was sealed in a different dimension after the destruction of Carte in the year N5. The buildings on Carte appear to be more modern structures of a type you would find in an industrial society. Carte's alphabet was different from Willarv's. 1-94 carte alphabet.PNG| 1-94 carte alphabet2.PNG 1-95 carte alphabet3.PNG History Carte was the location of the Gandharva clan stronghold before the year N0. In the year D1000 (later renamed N0), Rao Leez left Willarv for Carte as part of an expedition, not long before the birth of his daughter Kubera Leez. Later that same year, Visnu separated the races during the Cataclysm and all superior suras, including the Gandharva clan, were forcibly relocated to the sura realm. In the year N5, disasters began to happen planet-wide beginning with the flooding of Carte's water channel, which overflowed from every entrance around the planet and caused the sea levels to suddenly rise, resulting in the death of 20 million people. Of those who fled to higher elevations, another 400,000 people were killed in red sky attacks. Great shifts in climate affected the entire world, and planet-wide communication also failed, preventing many of the initial survivors from realizing how bad their situation had become. Visnu appeared around this time in order to select his "candidate", Asha, and help her find a path toward great power. In Asha and Mirha's flashbacks of the planet, after they lost their limbs, it was often snowing. During the rescue transport's return journey to Willarv, Carte's Priest of Wind, Trisilla Ajes, summoned the god Vayu in exchange for her lifespan in order to help people escape to the nearest inhabited planet, Willarv. Notes * So far in the webtoon, all former inhabitants seen so far have hair in either a shade of blue or a color related to blue. Asha's hair is pale blue, Mirha Simon's is purple, Urha Simon's is gray-blue, and Lilia Shu's is light teal. Asha's mother had purple-blue hair. It's not known if this is related to the fact that the Gandharva clan's stronghold was on this planet and that many of the humans may have ancestry from that clan. * Carte had three moons. Since the night sky was generally bright as a result, it was hard to see the stars. References Category:Index Category:Planets